I'm no good
by Leelee.C
Summary: Autre drabble  teenchester  d'après "I'm no good" d'après Amy Winehouse. On va dire que seule la phrase du titre m'as inspiré la fic. Le reste des paroles ne corresponde pas trop.


**I'm no good**

Dean essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir son jeune frère, ivre mort, et de marcher droit sur la route du motel où leur père les attendait. Il était tard, très tard. Ou tôt selon le point de vue.

Ils étaient partis depuis une bonne demi-heure de la soirée étudiante où ils s'étaient incrustés après une chasse un peu difficile. Sam avait faillit y laisser sa peau encore une fois et Dean avait faillit y laisser la sienne pour le protéger…encore une fois. Leur père lui avait laissé la soirée pour souffler un peu avant de repartir.

Durant leur séjour dans cette ville, Dean avait rencontré avec une sexy petite étudiante du coin qui l'avait invité à cette soirée…il espérait vraiment « conclure »…elle était si craquante…un joli visage, un corps plutôt agréable à regarder et des yeux magnifiques.

L'ambiance était terrible, la bière et autres alcools coulaient à flot, la musique était forte, les couples s'enlaçaient langoureusement dans tous les coins quand ils ne s'éclipsaient pas pour se rendre à l'étage…une vraie soirée étudiante pleine de sexe et d'alcool… telle qu'il n'en vivait pas si souvent. L'occasion était suffisamment rare pour ne pas en profiter.

Il s'était laissé porté par l'atmosphère et l'alcool et cela semblait bien parti avec Milla…à force de se chauffer ils n'y tenait plus, ils commençaient à se diriger vers l'escalier pour essayer de trouver une chambre ou n'importe quelle pièce fermée…quand son attention fut attirée par des mots familiers…« chasse », « wendigo » « esprit »…et des grands éclats de rire.

Il trouva son jeune frère, un verre de bière à la main, visiblement pas son premier, debout sur la table de la cuisine, entrain d'expliquer comment il s'était blessé le bras devant une assemblée aussi soûl que lui et hilare.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux…d'abord surpris de voir Sam à la soirée et surtout de le voir si extraverti …puis il se mit brusquement en colère…cet abruti lui avait pourri son coup !

Quel enfoiré ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ramener ce boulet avant que les gens commencent à croire tout ce qu'il racontait. Ou que les flics débarquent et trouvent un mineur complètement bourré.

-Tu le connais ? lui demanda Milla

- Hélas…

La soirée était foutue ! Bordel ! Il était furieux et triste. Il finit sa vodka cul sec, marmonna quelques mots d'excuse à sa douce et empoigna violemment son frère, le faisant tomber de la table et le traînant, ahuri et n'ayant pas encore compris ce qui lui arrivait, hors de la maison.

Sa première vraie soirée depuis des lustres ! Putain de merde ! Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher 5 minutes !

Il bouillait intérieurement et n'avait pas sortit un mot de toute la marche. Sam avait chanté joyeusement et murmuré toutes sortes d'âneries tout le long du chemin.

Dean craqua brusquement et lâcha son frère le laissant tomber lourdement au sol.

- Tu peux pas la fermer espèce de connard ? ! hurla t'il

Il serrait les poings et tremblait de colère.

Sam le fixait les yeux écarquillé.

-Mais Deeaan…mais qu'est ce qui te prends, là ? ho !

-Il y a que j'en ai marre de toi ! Marre de me trimballer un gamin partout où je vais ! Tu ne pouvais pas me foutre al paix ? J'ai faillit y rester à cause de toi aujourd'hui ! Ca ne te suffit pas ? Il faut que tu me pourrisses la soirée ? Putain de boulet va !

Sam resta figé, la bouche ouverte…les mots de son frère le frappèrent en pleine face et lui tordirent l'estomac. Il se releva difficilement et reprit la route en silence.

La colère de Dean ne tarda pas à redescendre lorsqu'il se rendit compte, horrifié, de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Sam…, commença t'il, honteux, je…je voulais pas…je pensais pas…

- Si ! l'interrompit son jeune frère d'une voix brisée…si, tu le pensais.

Mais avant de pouvoir en dire plus, Sam se précipita brusquement vers le bas côté de la route, se plia en deux et vomit tripes et boyaux. Dean s'approcha de lui et lui tapota maladroitement dans le dos…mais Sam s'écarta vivement, détournant son visage...

Il finit en toussant et crachant...écoeuré, fatigué. Et prêt à dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Et tu sais quoi ? repris le cadet, le pire c'est que t'as raison ! Je suis un bon à rien ! Un boulet ! Je ne sais pas chasser correctement ! Je pourris tout ce que je touche ! Je suis un putain d'aimant à problèmes ! Je suis la cause de toutes vos emmerdes !

- Ne…ne dis pas n'importe quoi, balbutia Dean, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite, Allez viens …Il tenta de l'aider à se relever mais Sam se recula à nouveau.

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas les regards que vous me jetez toi et papa le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de maman ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez ? Que c'est ma faute, Que si je n'étais pas né, maman serait vivante! Et vous avez raison ! C'est ma faute si maman est morte ! La moitié des cicatrices que tu as c'est ma putain de faute ! Je…je suis mauvais Dean ! J'attire le malheur ! Et un jour tu mourras à cause de moi!

Dean resta abasourdi devant son cadet lui balançant au visage toute sa douleur. Et se rendant compte qu'il en était en partie la cause. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine.

- Tu dis rien…c'est parce que tu sais…tu sais que je suis mauvais…et que…

- Ca suffit ! hurla Dean

Cela fit taire l'adolescent. Il baissa la tête en tenant sa joue pour cacher les larmes de honte et de douleur qui coulait à flots.

Et Dean le voyait pleurer, l'esprit fonctionnant à 100 à l'heure. Il se sentait coupable parce qu'il lui était arrivé de penser que Sam était un boulet, et également injustement, que la mort de sa mère était de sa faute…Son père aussi, il le savait. C'était des pensées faibles, fugaces qui traversent l'esprit lorsqu'on est triste ou fatigué. Pas la réalité….

Mais Sam, perspicace comme toujours, les avait perçu. Pauvre gosse, il avait du se sentir comme une merde.

Brusquement Dean s'agenouilla auprès de son frère…et l'étreignit. Il le serrait très fort, bouleversé. Il sentit les mains de Sam s'accrocher désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il le sentait trembler…pleurer. Lui-même contenait avec difficultés ses larmes.

- Non, Sam, murmura t'il d'une voix brisée, tu n'es pas mauvais…tu n'es pas mauvais…je t'interdis de penser ça ! Et si je meurs pour toi, je mourrai heureux…Putain si tu savais comme on t'aime, pâle petit emmerdeur !

Il restèrent ainsi un interminable instant…Dean berçant et caressant les cheveux de son cadet, l'étreignant à l'étouffer, ne voulant le pas le lâcher.

- Faut plus que tu boives frangin…sérieux…plus jamais…


End file.
